Heart in a Silver Cage
by DimiGex
Summary: Setsumi is assigned a six-month mission with a man she can't stand: Genma Shiranui. The feeling is mutual. They're going to have to work together to complete the mission, if they don't kill each other first.
1. Notice of Mission

**Rating:** M

 **Words:** 3,800

 **Pairing:** Genma/OC (that's the plan, they've been strong willed thus far though), more to come

 **Warnings:** Language, drinking, temper tantrums, general setting up for shenanigans

 **Author's Note:** Okay, first of all a big thanks to Lisaflowers for helping me develop so much plot for this story and beta-reading it all. She's awesome. I've planned quite a bit for this story (assuming I follow our outline, which I usually don't) so I hope you guys enjoy it. The name for this comes from Crave You by Flight Facilities. Feel free to send me suggestions, requests, whatever. Reviews are life. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere with that woman. Especially not a six-month long mission," Genma spluttered indignantly, voice echoing in the Hokage's office. The senbon between his lips quivered with unspent rage. "Be reasonable, Kakashi."

Once the onslaught of complaints slowed, Kakashi glanced up from the report he'd been pretending to read. Genma's hands were balled into fists, and his hazel eyes were furious as he met the Hokage's gaze. Kakashi almost expected the man to start tapping his foot or huffing. It took an exceptional amount of pressure to push Genma to this level of frustration. Kakashi waited until he was sure that Genma's tantrum was spent before opening his mouth.

Genma interrupted before Kakashi could speak. "Why can't you pick someone worth spending six months with? Send Raido, or better yet, that new jonin. You know, the one with the auburn hair and nice ass, what's her name? Kiyoko? I bet she'd be fun to get to know. Hell, you can even send Anko, anyone but _Setsumi._ " Desperation slid into Genma's voice on the woman's name.

Kakashi didn't correct Genma that the jonin in question was Kuniko, not Kiyoko. Not that the Hokage had given her hair, or backside, a second glance. Okay, well, maybe he had looked twice, but not a third time. Either way, Kakashi wasn't about to admit that to Genma. After a few moments, Genma sighed dramatically and fell silent, recognizing that he would be overruled regardless of his arguments.

"Setsumi is one of the best intelligence gathering ninja at my disposal," Kakashi said. Genma's frown deepened as he tried to come up with another shinobi that could fill the role. "There's nothing wrong with her just because-"

Before Kakashi could complete his justification, Genma snorted. "What do you mean there's nothing wrong with her?"

Kakashi continued over the man's outburst. "Just because she shunned your advances doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with her." He tried to suppress the smile forming behind the mask before it could reach his eyes. "Not every girl is going to hop in bed with you; a few of them have to have common sense."

" _I_ don't even want to sleep with her," Genma blurted. "That alone should tell you how bad she is. I know Shikamaru makes you read the mission records, so you know that the only mission that we were ever assigned together ended in complete and utter disaster. Tsunade-sama almost killed us when we got back." The tokujo chuckled, and scratched the back of his neck, cheeks darkening slightly at the memory.

Kakashi knew about their past. If fact, it was half of the reason that he'd given both Genma and Setsumi advance warning of this mission. While he wasn't vindictive, Kakashi enjoyed seeing Genma frustrated, knowing what was coming, but unable to change it.

"That was years ago, I'm sure you've grown up by now." The silver-haired man's lips twitched into a smile despite himself.

"She's only gotten worse," Genma groaned. "The last time Ebisu and I went out, he offered to buy her a drink and she practically threatened to castrate him."

Setsumi swept into Kakashi's office like a hurricane. "Well, _you_ don't have to worry about that. I'd have to get far closer to you than either of us want to cut off your favorite part." She paused and smiled nastily at Genma. " _If_ I could find it at all."

Genma growled low in his throat, undoubtedly more from her insinuation than the actual words. Setsumi turned toward Kakashi, blue eyes nearly as angry as Genma's. She blunted the razor edge of her tongue with a deferential tone since there weren't years of friendship between herself and the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I respectfully ask you to reconsider this assignment. I could complete the mission in half the time by myself." Setsumi smiled.

Genma didn't miss a beat. "I could finish it in two months," he boasted.

"You have all the subtlety of a rampaging boar," Setsumi said, rolling her eyes. She turned toward Genma. "These kinds of things require finesse, which is the exact opposite of your leadership style. You'd rather trample over everyone than admit that someone else might have a better way to do things."

Kakashi laced his fingers together in front of him and waited for the vocal sparring match to end. When it became clear that neither was going to back down, Kakashi cleared his throat to interrupt before kunai were drawn. "I didn't expect either of you to be happy about the assignment, but the safety of the village is at stake."

Both shinobi swiveled to face him. "I've given you a few days to put your affairs in order, I suggest you use them wisely. I'll summon you when the final mission details are ready. Until then, you're dismissed."

The pair turned toward the door, almost bumping into each other. Setsumi glared at Genma, who took a step backward, raising his hands. Growling, she jerked the door open hard enough to make Kakashi's guards jump. Genma shot Kakashi a frustrated look before following Setsumi into the hallway. The pair turned in opposite directions and if they didn't quite storm off, they certainly walked loudly.

Once he was alone, Kakashi rubbed his eyes to calm the headache forming behind them. Being Hokage was a lot more work than being a jonin. There was less time for Icha Icha, and considerably more time spent actually working. Kakashi pulled the book from under a stack of reports that probably needed his attention and flipped it open. His office door swung inward just as he was getting to the good part. When Kakashi realized that it was Sakura, the growl in his throat died, and he went back to reading.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed respectfully, as if they hadn't known each other for years. As if they weren't close friends. She always had been too proper.

Kakashi cringed. "Call me Kakashi. Hokage-sama makes me sound so old."

"Yes, Kakashi-sama." Sakura sat a stack of paperwork on the desk. Coming around to the side, she smiled down at him. "These reports need your approval."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes; there were at least fifteen or twenty pages there, maybe more. "Tsunade does this just to torment me, doesn't she?"

Sakura laughed, green eyes sparkling. "Tsunade-sama would never do something just out of spite, and certainly not because you refused to fill out the necessary paperwork when she was Hokage."

Her words could have been confirmation or denial of Kakashi's suspicions, but Sakura made it damnably difficult to tell. She glanced toward the open door, then dropped her voice conspiratorially. "Did you quarrel with Genma? I passed him on the way in, and he looked ready to kill someone." Sometimes Kakashi forgot that the two knew each other from when Sakura was Tsunade's student, and Genma her guard.

"He's just forgotten that his duty to the village comes before his personal comfort. Seriously, is it that hard to get someone to do their job around here?" Kakashi complained, irritated after a long day of difficulties. He paused when Sakura reached down to tap the book in his hands.

"I don't know. When the Hokage sits around reading porn, it's hard to be motivated to do a good job." Sakura grinned again, letting her fingers linger on the worn cover.

Kakashi snapped the book shut and sighed. "It's not porn. We've talked about this before. You know, you're old enough to buy them yourself so you can-"

"No," Sakura shook her head, smile never leaving her lips. "Keep your perverted ways to yourself. I have to get back to the hospital." Kakashi started protesting, but Sakura ignored him, as she often did when she thought he was being silly. "Tsunade-sama needs those reports the first thing in the morning." Kakashi swore he heard Sakura laughing when she stepped into hallway.

Setting his book on the desk, the Hokage sighed and picked up the first sheet. _Proposal for Rotation of Medical Ninja through Allied Shinobi Villages_. Kakashi's eyes glazed slightly, and he'd only made it through the title. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Setsumi paced from one side of the small room to the other, while Kurenai watched silently from the safety of the couch. Kurenai liked the younger woman, but she tended to explode at the smallest things. The raven-haired woman trembled with pent up fury and growled in the back of her throat with every circuit. A piece of paper that looked suspiciously like the 'Notice of Mission' paperwork was crumpled in the woman's hand. Thus far, whenever Kurenai asked Setsumi what was wrong, the other woman snarled, then resumed her pacing.

"If you wake Mirai with all that stomping around, she's going to be up all night," Kurenai complained, glancing toward the room where her daughter slept. The girl had been grumpy all day, and Kurenai had just gotten her down for a nap when Setsumi slipped into their shared apartment through the window. Kurenai had never seen the woman use a door that she didn't have to.

Setsumi paused, then sighed and dropped onto the couch beside Kurenai. The older woman softened her words with a smile. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're wearing a hole in our carpet? Or do you want me to guess?" Rather than answering, Setsumi looked down at the tattered paper in her hand, then held it out to Kurenai. Red eyes slid over the words quickly.

Though nearly ten years spanned the women's ages, they were as close as sisters, and best friends besides. Kurenai knew that Setsumi had no issue whatsoever going on a six-month long mission, which meant the problem was her partner. Shiranui Genma. Kurenai tried to hide a smile behind her hand. Setsumi had disliked the man for as long as Kurenai could remember. "Genma isn't so bad once you learn how to work with him."

"How do you do that? Go down on him at regular intervals so that he can focus on something other sex for five minutes?" Setsumi spat, grabbing the paper from Kurenai's hands and tearing it in half. Then, deeming that not enough, the girl ripped it into quarters as well.

"That's not fair, Setsumi. Genma may be," Kurenai paused, looking for the right word, "free with his affection, but he's still an excellent shinobi."

Setsumi huffed. "He's entirely focused on getting into bed with anything that wears a skirt. Hell, maybe anything that wears pants too, for all I know. He's a nightmare to work with." Setsumi paused, then shook her head. "It would be one thing if he was young and attractive, but he's nearly forty." She said the final word like a curse.

Kurenai tilted her head to the side, frowning. "You do know that he's not much older than me, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not trying to sleep with everyone you can. There's a big difference." Setsumi grinned, then nudged Kurenai's arm with her own. "Unless you are, and if that's the case, you need to spill the details."

Kurenai gave her friend a small smile to hide the ache in her chest that the thought of Asuma always produced. She saw him in Mirai's wild, dark hair, in her attitude, in the shape of her eyes and nose. The pain was duller, but constant. She would give anything to feel Asuma's arms pull her against his chest in the easy way he always had before kissing the top of her head. Kurenai missed his strength, the feel of his body against hers, even the smell of cigarette smoke that clung to him. "Asuma was my everything, Set. If soulmates exist, he was mine, and I have no interest in anyone else."

This was a familiar argument between the two women. Setsumi constantly dragged Kurenai out to drink with her. Kurenai didn't mind, she enjoyed socializing with their old friends, but when a potential suitor came, she always turned them down. It wasn't simply the fact that she had a young daughter at home to take care of, and didn't need the uncertainty that a new man would bring. It was that Kurenai honestly had no interest in anyone else. She was content with the memories of Asuma and the daughter they'd made together. Mirai was her world now, and she wouldn't sacrifice that for anything.

Sensing that the mood had taken a dark turn, Kurenai changed the subject. "Why do you hate Genma so much, anyway? Most girls your age are throwing themselves at him, hoping to catch his eye, or land in his bed."

"I'm not most girls, and I have zero interest in being in his bed." Setsumi rolled her eyes. "Did I ever tell you about the single mission we completed together?"

Kurenai shook her head and Setsumi groaned, launching into the story. "We were assigned a simple B-rank mission. It should have been easy for ninja of our skill, but it wasn't. I've never met such a pigheaded man. I suggested that we get the necessary intel through intrigue rather than force, he argued, and it became a shouting match. Then he thought I wanted to sleep with him, _that_ came to punches. He blew the whole fucking mission because he couldn't keep it in his pants."

When Setsumi finally fell quiet, Kurenai grinned. She had worked with Genma often enough to know that Setsumi was probably overstating things a little. While he did seem to think that everyone wanted to sleep with him, it was usually because they did. Genma went through lovers the way other ninja went through kunai or shuriken. He never kept one for longer than a week that Kurenai knew of, but somehow he hadn't made enemies with every girl in the village. In fact, it just seemed to make them want him more. Maybe it was because he didn't do attachments. There was no worry of Genma becoming possessive or jealous; he enjoyed a relationship, then moved on to the next without dramatics and heartbreak.

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating it," Kurenai began to say, but both women were cut off when the door on the other side of the room opened. Mirai rubbed her red eyes with tiny fists, then she found Setsumi on the couch. With an excited squeal, the girl launched herself across the room and into Setsumi's arms. Kurenai couldn't help but smile as the anger melted out of the other woman. Her daughter babbled nonsense too fast to follow, but Setsumi nodded seriously as if she understood every word.

Though Setsumi would probably hate every minute of it, Kurenai knew she would complete the mission to the best of her ability. That was the kind of shinobi Setsumi was, and the reason Hokage-sama had chosen her. A slight smile tugged at Kurenai's lips. Going on a mission with Genma would probably be good for the uptight woman, maybe he would teach her how to relax and have a little fun. If they didn't kill each other first.

* * *

Raido couldn't stop laughing, and Genma barely resisted the urge to punch him. It wasn't that Genma expected his best friend to commiserate with his pain, but did he really have to make it worse? Raido's face flushed, and he wrapped an arm around his middle like his abs were sore. Genma was about to suggest that the man start working out more, when Raido raised a hand and ordered two more beers. The move put him back in Genma's favor. At least, until Raido opened his mouth again.

"Remember the time she broke your nose?" Genma's fellow tokujo doubled over for at least the third time tonight. Of course Genma bloody well remembered.

The memory surfaced hazily from wherever Genma had tucked it away. He and Setsumi's first mission together had been a complete failure. They had been assigned to gather intel and after two days of Setsumi's snarkiness, Genma suggested she sleep with their mark, because she clearly needed it. He'd been more or less joking, but the fist Setsumi slammed into his jaw had been hard enough to stagger him. The way she stood up to him was extremely attractive, as was the flush of desire his comment raised on her cheeks.

Genma moved on instinct, capturing her wrists and pinning her hands to the wall behind them. He'd mumbled some line about knowing that she liked things rough, then leaned in to kiss her. As he did, Setsumi acquainted him with her knee. When Genma didn't immediately release her, mostly from shock, the damn woman headbutted him hard enough for both to see stars. Blood gushed from his nose as Setsumi started yelling obscenities at him. He'd rounded, and answered her yell for yell. Their screaming match had blown the entire mission, and they barely made out alive. Tsunade had been furious, threatening to send them both back to the academy.

Pushing the memory away by taking a drink, Genma frowned at Raido. "She didn't actually break it. It was more a misunderstanding than anything else."

"Was that her way of turning down your advances?" Raido grinned, peeling the label on his beer as he watched his friend.

Genma ignored him, then asked a question of his own. "Do you think that Kakashi is trying to get back at me for something?"

Raido's eyes slid to Genma in disbelief. "You do realize that half of the guys in the village would kill to have six months alone with Setsumi, right? Half of the women would, too." Raido chuckled, leaving little doubt about how he felt about Genma's new partner.

"So many jonin have thrown their heart at her feet, and she turns them all down from what I've heard. She's gorgeous, though, and with a body like that, I'd say she knows how to handle herself, and her partner." Raido snickered at his own innuendo. "I want all the details when you get back."

"There won't be any details. I'm not going to sleep with her, even if she begged me." Genma finished his beer, and thumped it back to the bar. Setsumi was pretty enough, he supposed, but not breathtakingly beautiful. Not like that girl in Suna a few months ago. Genma never thought that he might actually fall in love, but if he did, it would be a woman like that. Golden skin that tasted of fire, eyes deep enough to drown in, silky black hair that tangled between his fingers, and a lithe body that fit perfectly against his. It had been twenty-four hours of pleasure. Until her boyfriend found them; she'd neglected to mention that small tidbit. Not that it would have mattered, except to make Genma more cautious. He still had the scar across his back where the man's kunai had caught him on the way out the window.

Now, Genma couldn't even remember the woman's name. Resurfacing to the real world, he found Raido staring at him in disbelief. "You have to be kidding, Gen. I know you've had a lot of girls, but nobody can get close to Setsumi. I thought you'd like the challenge, if nothing else."

Usually, Raido would have been right. A challenge made things more interesting, but Setsumi wasn't worth the effort. The quarry had to want to be caught for the chase to be fun. Genma smirked. "Want to trade places for a few months?"

The other man laughed. "And what, wear a henge until we're out of the village, and you wear one for six months? I think someone would probably notice if I started sleeping with everyone." Raido wasn't quite as lucky with woman as Genma was, but he'd had his share as well.

"I don't sleep with everyone," Genma grumbled, then grinned. "But think about how good it would be for your reputation. You'd have so many women to choose from when you got back." Raido chuckled, and shook his head.

Genma's gaze slid past Raido to the end of the bar. A pretty young woman had been making eyes at him for the past several minutes, playing with her hair and smiling shyly. He knew what those flirty eyes were trying to say, and it would be irresponsible not to let her enjoy him.

"Let's finish this tomorrow." Genma clapped Raido's shoulder, and pushed himself away from the bar. Raido followed his gaze, then shook his head. Of course it would be another woman. He watched Genma strike up a conversation, then lean closer to whisper something in the girl's ear. Her blush was obvious, even from the other side of the bar, as was her nod. Ten minutes later, Genma winked at his best friend on the way out the door, girl hanging on his arm.

* * *

When the summons came three days later, neither Genma nor Setsumi appeared pleased about it. Regardless, both shinobi arrived in the Hokage's office with packs slung over their shoulders in preparation to begin the mission. Kakashi watched them from behind his desk, acutely aware of the tension in both bodies. Genma's lips clenched around his senbon, and Setsumi's arms crossed over her chest.

Their annoyance was palpable, so Kakashi went over the mission details quickly and efficiently. There were rumors of a threat forming in the Land of Water, a powerful man not entirely unlike Gato. However, this man was cautious, and there wasn't a lot of information about him available. Setsumi and Genma were to evaluate if the threat was founded. Genma's task was to eliminate the target if necessary. The mission could be completed in six months or less if they could get the intelligence needed quickly.

Once he was done, Kakashi set the scroll on his desk. They would commit it to memory, then destroy it. Neither Genma nor Setsumi moved toward the scroll, wanting to wait the other outer, but as Kakashi predicted, Setsumi broke first.

"Lord Hokage," she said, glancing down at the scroll. "Which one of us is functioning as captain for this mission?"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, watching the hazel and azure eyes fill with hope. "I figured you two could work that out on the way." Setsumi's composure slipped as she reached for the scroll. Genma did as well, but the woman was faster. She sniffed, tucked it into her pouch, and bowed to Kakashi.

Genma growled as Setsumi turned toward the door. "Kakashi, can't we-"

Setsumi cut him off. "Let's just get this over with." She caught Genma's sleeve and pulled him toward the door. The man jerked his arm away, took longer than necessary to straighten his shirt, then followed.

Their first argument started before the office door clicked shut. Kakashi knew it wouldn't be the last.


	2. The Things that Go Bump in the Night

**Rating:** M

 **Words:** 4700

 **Pairing:** Eventual Genma/OC and other various pairings will pop up along the way

 **Warnings:** Language, innuendos, general bad behavior, drinking, overhead sex

 **Author's Note:** So these two are an absolute pleasure to write. The more I write, the more I adore them and their hatred of each other. Let me know what you want to see more of, less of, any questions or ideas. Thanks for reading! Reviews are life! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Also, huge thanks to Cinlat and Lisa Flowers for helping make this a stronger chapter!

* * *

 _Mission Report - Day Three: After much discussion, the consensus is that I will act as captain for the duration of this mission. No other information is available at present. Check-ins will continue at regular intervals, or if high priority intelligence becoming available. Next check in will be upon arrival, approximately one week._

The perfectly-formed, angular lettering could only belong to Setsumi. Though Kakashi wasn't familiar with her handwriting in the way that he was with Genma's, it fit her personality. The woman was an overachiever in every sense of the word. She wanted to be the best at absolutely everything, and it showed on her mission record. There were only a handful of failures, including the one with Genma.

This mission was one of the first that Kakashi had sent her on as Hokage, so the woman would undoubtedly seek to gain his favor. Which meant she would probably drive him insane with updates. It could have been worse, though. Genma could have become team captain, then Kakashi would be left to wonder what was happening, or if they were even alive. At least Setsumi would keep in touch.

It was a positive trade-off. Setsumi and Genma were the best, currently-available shinobi for this mission, and both could use some time out of the village, and it got Genma out of Kakashi's hair. Recently, the tokujo had been trying to set Kakashi up with a plethora of different women. In the weeks before he left, Genma had started hinting that Sakura was an attractive option for Kakashi's affections, and he might as well act since she spent so much time around his office. No amount of arguing with the infuriating man could make him see reason. Not having to put up with his unending comments on which women were good in bed, and which ones were only decent was one of the perks of sending Genma away too.

Setsumi was another story. Kakashi didn't know her that well, though he knew she was close with Kurenai. They'd hung out often enough together, but the girl was mostly standoffish and quiet, from what he'd seen. Asuma had known her by extension, and he'd been fiercely protective of the girl. Once, he'd confided to Kakashi that he was worried about her, and talked a little about her past. There weren't many shinobi who didn't have a history of loss and pain, though. Kakashi knew that as well as anyone, and hoped that getting out of the village would be good for her. Plus, he wanted to test her skills in difficult situations. Partnering with Genma certainly qualified for that.

While Kakashi could have sent Anbu on the mission, both Genma and Setsumi were tokujo with specialties in the necessary areas. While it was dangerous, they were easily the most prepared for it, if neither of them blew their cover this time. If things fell through, Kakashi could send Tenzo, or Sai, to finish the mission and pull the other shinobi out. Tenzo was gone from the village on a mission of his own, at the moment though.

Thinking of the former Anbu made Kakashi's lips curl in a smile beneath his mask. He'd been adept at pissing off his friends with mission assignments lately. Though Tenzo would never complain, Kakashi had seen the frustration slide into his shoulders when he'd been assigned to partner with Anko. The boisterous woman would irritate his calm best friend, but they would get the mission done quickly, and hopefully without killing one another. Kakashi didn't really havehave time to pick his teams based on friendship, anyway. Village safety was more important than petty things like personality differences.

Kakashi refolded the note, and noticed a spidery scrawl across the bottom of the page. That messy writing belonged to Genma, and looked as if he'd written it in a hurry. _Probably hoping that Setsumi didn't notice him writing on her mission report_ , the Hokage thought with an amused smile. Kakashi could taste the panic in Genma's words as he read them. _Is it too early to request leave for insanity?_

Chuckling softly under his breath, Kakashi incinerated the report.

* * *

The sun sank near the horizon as the two shinobi walked toward next village. Well, Genma walked, and Setsumi stalked. If the woman had been a cat, her tail would have been lashing the air in fury. "Of all the tasteless, _vulgar_ , uncivilized-" Her words sputtered as she growled low in her throat.

Genma threw his hands up in innocence. "It had nothing to do with you. It's a perfectly normal reaction in the morn-"

"Don't start." Setsumi's snarl dropped an octave, and Genma couldn't help but chuckle. Only two days gone from the village, and the woman was already annoyed with him. Since he couldn't get out of the mission or request a better partner, Genma had decided to make the best of things. That loosely translated to making Setsumi as miserable as possible, and she was surprisingly easy to unsettle.

As they walked, Genma glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye. Her dark hair was long, unusually so for a kunoichi. Long hair made an easy target in combat, which meant that Setsumi either wasn't a fighter, or she was an exceptionally good one. Genma assumed it was the former from what he knew of her. It wasn't that he doubted her prowess on the battlefield necessarily, but as a tokujo with a specialty in intelligence gathering, it made sense that she would work mostly behind the scenes.

Raido hadn't been lying when he said half the men in the village would have killed for six months along with Setsumi. Her heart-shaped face was undoubtedly pretty, surrounded by black curls, and inky blue-purple eyes that held a challenging spark. Four long, pale scars ran over Setsumi's right cheek, down her neck, then disappeared into her shirt. Genma wanted to know what had caused them, but he didn't ask.

"What are you looking at?" Setsumi faced him squarely, eyes furious for no real reason that Genma could tell. The most comical thing about the woman had to be her height, Genma decided. Many of the kunoichi from the village were short, but Setsumi was excessively so. The top of her head barely reached Genma's shoulder.

When Genma smirked without answering, Setsumi shook her head. "You know what? I don't care; I'm sure it's indecent anyway. Can we please just talk about the mission?"

"We aren't even there yet," Genma complained. "What could there possibly be to talk about?"

"Since this mission is mostly in the realm of intelligence gathering, I think Hokage-sama would prefer that I took charge. I assume you'll be useful when it comes to the assassination of our target, but everything else is my specialty." Setsumi managed to sound both arrogant and conciliatory at the same time.

Genma doubted that Kakashi had meant for Setsumi to lead, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The captain would take the blame if they failed, and Genma had no intention of being that person. "Okay," he answered with a shrug.

Setsumi missed a step. "What do you mean _okay_?"

"I mean it's fine. I'll be a good boy, obeying whatever you say, as long as it's reasonable." Genma almost laughed when the woman frowned and eyed him, immediately on edge. Flustering Setsumi was far more fun than dominating her. Well, in theory anyway.

Since they'd left Konoha, Genma had been thinking about the possibilities of this mission. While the Land of Water wasn't a place where he'd spent much time, it had been enjoyable. There were plenty of beaches, bathing suits, beautiful women, and men who weren't _quite_ as attractive as he was. If Genma let Setsumi deal with the mission details, he could look at this almost as a vacation. Long missions required a vast majority of time in intelligence gathering, which meant talking to people, and that came naturally to Genma. He wouldn't be expected to work constantly, so there would be ample time for enjoying the locals, and letting them enjoy him.

Setsumi's frown deepened, but Genma shrugged. "You can write the mission reports, and face Kakashi when we're done. I don't need his validation." Genma knew the insinuation that she needed a man's approval would rankle, but he hadn't expected the fist the slammed into his side, hard enough to take his breath.

"I do not need Hokage-sama's validation," Setsumi snarled. Genma wondered if she was capable of the finer points of language. She had to understand seduction as a means of gathering intelligence, but teasing might be beyond her range.

"Well, you do actually," Genma reasoned with a grin, once he got his breath back, of course. "He has to approve whatever the captain does on this mission, and I don't want that pressure. Since we're stuck together, I'm going to make the best of it."

Setsumi snorted. "You're not exactly my idea of a good time, either, you know."

"I could be," Genma let the words die off with insinuation, then spun away before Setsumi could hit him again.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Setsumi snapped. "You can't take anything serious, you always have to bring sex into it. What's wrong with you?"

Genma chuckled. "You obviously need to get laid more often if it bothers you that much. Seriously, when was the last time you got some?"

Setsumi's skin flushed crimson, but Genma knew it was from anger, not embarrassment. She exhaled slowly, and he got the impression she was counting under her breath. "That is none of your business."

"You know, you're kind-of attractive, in a frigid sort of a way. A lot of guys wanted to come on this mission, Raido included, but Kakashi has a demented sense of humor," Genma remarked, shifting the pack on his shoulder. He made a show of studying her, smirking inwardly while she tried to hide her discomfort. "I don't think you're getting nearly as much as you should. Maybe it's your personality; you should try smiling more, and talking less."

"Life isn't just about sex," Setsumi sighed, and to Genma's surprise, she didn't try to hit him this time. "When are you going to grow up? You act like a sixteen-year-old boy who just figured out how it works."

Genma burst out laughing at Setsumi's failed insult. The woman had no idea how wrong she was. He hadn't expected to grow older, even making it past twenty had come as a surprise. Genma had been marked as an assassin from birth, hardly a job that lent itself to longevity. Then, he'd become a bodyguard, another position that shortened his life expectancy. After Genma had been unable to stop Minato's death, he'd-Genma shied away from that thought like fire.

Assassin and bodyguard notwithstanding, the life of shinobi was a difficult and uncertain one. Genma had always known that he wasn't guaranteed tomorrow. The man wasn't even guaranteed another hour, so he'd learned to enjoy life as it came, and he refused to apologize for taking pleasure where he could find it. In the bedroom, or elsewhere. The thrill of the chase coursing through his body, the heady rush of desire as clothes were pulled off and discarded, the world stopping moment of completion when nothing else mattered, then the hazy bliss that followed. They were almost enough to blunt the razor-edged reminder of the blood on his hands.

At twenty-five, Setsumi should have been old enough to understand that, but she was still painfully naive in some ways.

The night before they were due to leave on the mission, Genma had been surprised to find Kurenai on his doorstep. Part of the shock came from the fact that Genma didn't realize that she knew where he lived. He was fiercely protective of the safe haven his home provided. He never brought women back to it, one of the quirks Genma had developed over the years, and no matter what was happening, he knew that he could always escape to the safety and solitude of his apartment. Rather than inviting Kurenai in, Genma had offered to walk her back down to the street in a thinly veiled statement that his home was off limits.

It hadn't taken Kurenai long to reveal that she knew about Genma and Setsumi's mission, and she didn't mention his odd behavior. Perhaps Asuma had told her more about him than Genma realized. He knew the woman was close with Setsumi, of course, si it hadn't come as a surprise when she became the topic of discussion.

"Setsumi has been having a tough time lately," Kurenai said, biting her lower lip, and looking guilty for being there. "Please try not to make things more difficult for her, okay?"

Genma laughed at the shrouded implication. "She hates me. I have no intention of making things _more difficult_ for her; I don't need that kind of drama in my life." He rolled his senbon playfully across his lips, then grinned. "There are plenty of girls that want to be caught."

"I didn't say you couldn't sleep with her, just don't complicate matters. She needs to get her mind off things, and I've heard you're a decent distraction." Kurenai blushed slightly when she said the words, putting Genma off-balance.

"Want to give me a try and see for yourself?" Genma teased halfheartedly.

Genma had never made a move for Kurenai. Not since the time that Asuma had shoved him into a wall hard enough to knock the air from his lungs, then held Genma there with a forearm against his throat. The tokujo had been quick to choke out that he'd only been kidding when he said he wouldn't mind getting a peek at what lie beneath the kunoichi's bandage dress.

Kurenai smiled at him with unreadable red eyes. "I think I'll pass."

After offering his signature smirk, and telling her that she didn't know what she was missing, Genma and Kurenai had parted ways. He'd promised to try and behave himself for her sake-and he meant it-until two hours after leaving the village when he and Setsumi had gotten into their first argument.

"Are you even listening to me?" Genma glanced up, unmuting the buzz of Setsumi trying to plan the mission as they walked. She'd been doing this since they left, and while Genma understood the necessity of having a plan, how many extras could they possibly need?

"Of course I am," Genma lied through a cheeky grin, then ducked into an inn before she could hit him. While he'd been lost in his own thoughts, the pair had reached the nearest village. Hopefully, they'd be able to sleep in a bed, rather than out in the elements. Genma wasn't opposed to sleeping rough, but he didn't see the point if it wasn't necessary.

This village was small enough to only have one inn. As expected, the common room was full of people, including a pretty redhead. Genma grinned to himself, this place would do just fine.

* * *

The inn was noisy and crowded, but at least it was dry. Last night it had rained during most of Setsumi's watch, which left her in a terrible mood. Then, she'd kicked Genma out of his blankets an attempt to make the man empathize. Her disposition had only worsened when she realized that the bulge she'd thought was his hand, most definitely wasn't. Why did working with men had to be so difficult?

Though Genma had agreed to follow Setsumi's lead on the mission, the man sauntered up to the innkeeper with a smile. He leaned against the counter in a way that Setsumi was sure was meant to put him at his best advantage. Before Genma could do more than flash his teeth in a smile that he must have learned from Gai, Setsumi spoke. "We need two rooms for the night, please."

"I'm sorry, I only have one room," the little old woman said, smiling at Genma while patting her powder white hair into place. Setsumi groaned audibly, then the innkeeper laughed. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that to two young travelers who clearly want nothing more to do with one another. I have two rooms available on the second floor, they're side by side."

Genma laughed deep in his throat, and the woman seemed pleased. Setsumi was less amused. Her heart had nearly stopped at the idea of having to share not only a room, but a bed with Genma. She would have rather slept in the rain.

"That'll work," Setsumi agreed quickly. The woman smiled at Genma again, explained which rooms would be theirs, then hurried off to answer the call of another patron.

As they walked up the stairs toward the first two doors on the right, Genma frowned down at Setsumi. "Could you _try_ to loosen up a bit? If you're wound this tight before we even reach our destination, you're going to blow the whole mission again."

"Again?" Setsumi asked icily, cutting her eyes at the arrogant man before lifting her chin. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that ruined our last mission with your screaming." Her tone was slightly more smug than necessary.

Genma sniffed dismissively. "You almost broke my nose. And it was your knee that caused the scream." His face darkened at the memory, hand lowering protectively over his groin, which only made Setsumi's smile grow.

"All the same, keep your charms to yourself tonight." Setsumi grinned with mock sweetness as she spun to retreat to her room, verbal battle won. At least, until Genma chuckled.

"Don't worry, love," Genma called after her with a vindictive sneer. "You're perfectly safe. I prefer women with curves."

The irritating man stepped into his room before Setsumi could calm herself enough to respond with words. Huffing, she went to the second room, and slammed the door shut. She dropped her pack on the small bed, and took a moment to stretch her back. Her muscles were stiff from not being able to train beyond walking. _He's an idiot_ , Setsumi consoled herself as she considered the best training schedule before they set out tomorrow, or whenever she managed to drag Genma back on the road again. Tonight, she wanted to eat, and get some decent sleep without having to worry about her exasperating partner.

Setsumi ventured back to common room for dinner, rice balls with flaky fish worked inside, and found Genma already there. He was obvious in his Leaf Shinobi armor, the only person in the room wearing it. Though Setsumi had a flak vest and jonin blues tucked away in her bag, she almost never wore them. Comfortably tight black pants ended midway down her calf and hugged her body-she had curves dammit, no matter what Genma thought-and tucked into strapped black sandals. A matching black shirt sheathed her torso, chest, and arms, while the three-quarter length sleeves showed off, rather than hid, her muscles. Over all the black, Setsumi wore a deep blue vest, and a matching sash around her waist, the longer side trailing down her right hip.

The outfit wasn't meant to be seductive or attractive, Setsumi had plenty of clothes for that when necessary. This was simply what she wore to work, fight, and train in. A weapons pouch rested on her left hip, and there were others hidden on her body for emergencies. Normally, Setsumi didn't need them, but she refused to be without a weapon. Too many shinobi let their guards down, and died for their own stupidity.

As her eyes roved the room, Setsumi thought about trying to get some information, then disregarded it. They were far enough away from their destination that she wouldn't expect to learn anything useful here. One of the men, who looked nearly as old as Genma, gave her a flirty smile when her eyes lingered. Setsumi looked away pointedly, and never turned back. Unlike her teammate, she had no interest in fraternizing. Genma was talking to not one, but two women, who had probably been friends before he came in and disrupted things. Now, they were eyeing him possessively, and glaring at each other when he wasn't looking.

Setsumi watched the women curiously, wondering what they saw in Genma. He was average as far as shinobi went, neither tall nor short, bulky or lean. Perhaps it was that he projected the dangerous, bad boy image. Anyone who walked hand in hand with death could look that way if they wanted to, but Genma did it casually, with an easy smile and amusement in his eye. Setsumi remembered the self-assured way he'd pushed her against the wall on their last mission. She hadn't been afraid Genma would force her, he'd actually thought she'd wanted him to be rough.

Shaking her head, Setsumi pushed her loose, frizzy curls out of her face. Genma's hand rested on the lower back of one of the women as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. He moved like a cat, slinking nearer with easy confidence. The shinobi had the smugness of a feline as well, lips curling with amusement. Setsumi bet the man even purred. How any woman could fall for such an obvious ruse, she had no idea. Deciding that she didn't care, Setsumi finished dinner, then retired to her room for the evening.

Setsumi washed her face, hands, and feet before removing her weapons and undressing down to her black outfit. Content, she crawled into bed. It was on the smaller side, but the blankets were warm and inviting. She thought about Kurenai's suggestion to enjoy herself for the next few months, but Setsumi had a hard time turning off the logical part of her mind when on a mission, or ever, for that matter. Thinking about the past, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

A deafening crash tore Setsumi awake, and she leaped out of bed with a kunai in hand. Moonlight glinted through the tiny window, but otherwise, darkness bathed the room. Heart pounding, she swept the corners, looking for a threat. It took several moments for the rushing of blood in her ears to slow down enough for her to focus. Another impact shook the wall, and a gasp immediately followed it.

Setsumi's mouth fell open as she heard Genma chuckle. "Like that?"

A series of soft moans answered. Setsumi stood frozen in the center of her room, hand wrapped around the kunai. She didn't know whether to be horrified or furious at what she was hearing. Setsumi and Genma had talked about this, about not getting involved with anyone while on this mission. In fact, she'd directly told him that he wasn't to form any attachments. They hadn't even been out of the village a week for Kami's sake.

"Yes, oh god, yes," the woman answered breathily. Setsumi tucked the weapon away in her pouch, groaning. It was late, well past midnight, judging by the position of the moon. She'd been asleep less than two hours before this nonsense started.

More muffled sounds issued from Genma's room, then a second voice complained. "You have to share."

Genma laughed, a deep rumble that was clear through the thin walls. "There's enough of me to go around." There was a grunt, then a breathless giggle from one of the women.

"It certainly looks like it," the second voice tittered, drawing out a masculine growl.

There was a creaking sound, then another thud against the wall. Setsumi's cheeks flushed crimson as her mind conjured images that she most certainly did not want. She was wondering how they could all fit on the bed, when her room echoed with the loudest bang yet, followed by laughter. Setsumi didn't want to imagine it, but her mind helpfully supplied the image of three bodies falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

As much as she wanted to be angry, Setsumi was too embarrassed. She walked to the other side of the room, and splashed cool water in her face. Thankfully, the noises from Genma's room had slowed, which hopefully meant that falling off the bed was enough to calm them down. Setsumi settled on the edge of her bed, trying to think of anything except Genma, and the fact that he was having sex next door.

"Fuck, don't stop," Genma moaned, then made a sound that Setsumi had never heard. She could imagine the way he must have thrown his head back to-

Setsumi shot to her feet, crossed the room before her mind caught up, and fled. Only the proprietor, and the man who'd been eying Setsumi earlier, were left in the common room. She dropped onto a stool at the bar, and ordered sake. The woman poured her a small glass, then patted Setsumi's hand. Her dark eyes crinkled with a tender smile. "Don't worry dearie, he'll come around eventually. You two will work things out before you know it."

"It's not-we're not-"Setsumi didn't argue; it wasn't worth explaining. Instead, she drained the glass, and ordered another.

Repeating that procedure, Setsumi waited until sufficient time had passed, nearly half an hour, before stumbling back to her room. Though she knew she would pay for it with a hangover in the morning, at least she'd be able to sleep now. The alcohol dragged her toward sweet oblivion, and Setsumi dropped onto her bed, eyes drifting shut to blessed silence. Her stomach heaved from the sake, but that was preferable to earlier.

Then, the noise filled her room again, but this time it didn't stop. The frantic pounding left little to the imagination as it wrung moans from the women, and grunts from Genma.

"I want to hear you scream my name," Genma's rasped, voice on the edge of control.

"Make me," the woman challenged breathlessly.

The tempo changed; Setsumi had only thought it was urgent before. Genma's name soon joined the expletives his lover screamed, voice arcing higher in pleasure, until the moans ceased suddenly. He must have covered the woman's mouth, because the pounding against the wall didn't slow. If anything, it grew more desperate.

Setsumi buried her head beneath the pillows and blankets. Whatever Genma had done earlier, had silenced the woman, but the sound of their bodies colliding against each other was still obvious. He kept talking, encouraging his lover with low mumbles that Setsumi only half heard through the hands pressed over her ears. The woman gasped, then stuttered Genma's name in a broken scream.

The sounds slowed, becoming softer, but no less passionate. Setsumi dared to peek from under her blankets, then pushed them off her head. She had accepted that there were still a few hours of peace left in the night when she heard the second woman laugh. "My turn."

* * *

Setsumi was so exhausted and hungover the next morning that she skipped breakfast in hopes of getting a little more sleep. When the sun rose completely, the woman pushed herself up, and packed quickly. Her stomach roiled, and her head ached, but there was nothing to be done for it. Maybe walking would ease some of the self-inflicted agony.

Genma sat by the bar when Setsumi came downstairs, looking amazingly chipper despite his escapades the night before. He chatted with the little old woman, and settled their bill for the night. The proprietor looked up at Setsumi with pitying eyes, and the kunoichi had never wanted to stab someone so much as she did in that moment.

"About time," Genma complained. "You were the one who insisted we leave at first light."

Setsumi glared at the man before her, at the easy smile on his lips, and the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. She thought of three dozen different answers, before settling on the one that seemed most apt. "Fuck you."

Genma winked. "I've already paid for our rooms, but I could change that if you want."

Hearing the air explode from Genma lungs was almost reparation for last night. _Almost_.


	3. Moving In

**Rating: T** (M for later chapters)

 **Words:** 2900

 **Pairing:** Genma/OC, various pairings later

 **Warnings:** This chapter is pretty tame, some flirty references and general Genma banter

 **Author's Note:** So, this is the point where I apologize for how long it has taken me to update stories. Since the end of November, my life has gotten unexpectedly hectic. It doesn't appear that it's going to let up any time soon. Sorry if it takes me a while to get the chapters out to you guys. The story is all planned out so there will be more coming, but it may take me a little while to get them out. We'll see how things go. As always, thanks for reading/reviewing!

* * *

 _Mission Report - Week Two_

 _We've arrived in Arashi-gai, and the situation is as we expected. No leads have surfaced yet, but we've made plans to gather the necessary intel. Our base has been established, and we'll press forward tomorrow. I plan to do everything in my power to expedite this mission. G is impossible to work with. I've compiled a list of his insubordinations-_

Kakashi burst into laughter when he reached the word insubordinations. On the opposite side of the Hokage's desk, Tenzo stood quietly, expression mildly curious about the contents of the missive he'd delivered. The man didn't ask.

Still chuckling, Kakashi picked up the page to read through the offenses. Setsumi's script grew smaller and smaller, as if she realized that she was running out of room. The complaints detailed were hardly surprising for Genma, especially the one listed as romantic attachments _._ Kakashi had known the man for a long time. There was nothing romantic in Genma's _attachments_ ; they were purely physical, and always had been.

Inappropriate comments, back talk, and alcohol consumption were hardly unusual over the course of a long mission. Though, it was surprising that they had started this early. Some of the other charges were more mysterious, even for Genma: laziness, compromising mission security, and improper use of jutsu. Kakashi frowned and read over the message again, impressed that Setsumi hadn't included a second scroll. Two lines of conclusion squeezed across the bottom of the page.

 _We've discussed these issues at length. If G and I can't come to a satisfactory conclusion soon, I'll have no other option than to start enforcing consequences._

"I don't know what he did to get under her skin, but this reads like a letter to a friend rather, than a mission report. That isn't like Setsumi." Kakashi chuckled again. "But, I'd love to see someone trying to _enforce consequences_ on Genma."

"Hokage-sama?" Tenzo questioned, brow furrowing from lack of information. Though the man had brought the scroll to Kakashi, he had no idea what it contained. Tenzo had been leaving the mission room when Shikamaru asked if he could deliver the report. As head of Kakashi's guard, it wasn't unusual to find him in the Hokage's office, and today had been no exception. The Anbu had been on his way to make a mission report as well.

Pushing the scroll toward his longtime friend, Kakashi waited. Dark, almond eyes read the words without revealing a hint of Tenzo's thoughts. "Well? What do you think," Kakashi asked when the man remained silent.

"I think it's a long-term mission," Tenzo shrugged, handing the report back to Kakashi. "They'll get things figured out in the end."

Kakashi incinerated the paper with a fire jutsu, then wiped his fingers against the dark fabric of his pants. "Perhaps they'll work out something like you and Anko did?" Tenzo tensed, and Kakashi grinned, wondering just how far the woman had pushed him. "Neither of you died under mysterious circumstances, so I can only assume that you reached some kind of understanding."

Tenzo's stiff posture suggested that something was wrong, but Kakashi couldn't put his finger on what it was. The man had been out of the village for two months on a mission with Mitarashi Anko. Their pairing had been nearly as explosive as Setsumi and Genma. Kakashi suspected that Tenzo was glad to be back in the village and away from her. Anko was difficult to work with in the best of times.

"We did." Tenzo cleared his throat, then laced his hands together behind him. "As amusing as your newest mismatched team is, was there something you needed, Hokage-sama?"

Suppressing his curiosity about what was bothering Tenzo, Kakashi asked about the mission. As anticipated, the man launched into a bland report. He concluded with the fact that their mission had been a success, and the intel was currently being analyzed by the Intelligence Division.

"Are you _sure_ there wasn't any trouble?" Kakashi nodded toward a long scratch that ran over Tenzo's shoulder, disappearing under his armor. "It's not like you to let someone land a hit," he added casually.

"Then we should spar more often, to keep my reflexes sharp." Tenzo rolled his shoulder, wincing slightly before continuing. "It's only superficial."

Kakashi raised one eyebrow at the man, wondering why Tenzo changed the subject. "When did you get back to the village? I expected you sooner."

"We got back last night, but I went to clean up first." Tenzo shifted his weight from foot to foot before shrugging. "Then, it was so late that I didn't see the point. Since it wasn't urgent, I took the evening to write a detailed report."

That four-page document remained face down on Kakashi's desk, unread. In fact, he probably wouldn't read it at all; Shikamaru usually took care of that. Instead, Kakashi watched his kohai, trying to determine the cause for the man's discomfort. _Maybe I'm imagining things._

A knock interrupted Kakashi's thoughts, and Raido poked his head into the office. Tenzo moved respectively to the side without being asked.

"Hokage-sama," Raido bowed to the two men. "Haruno Sakura is here."

Kakashi frowned. He hadn't summoned Sakura and couldn't think of a single reason why she would stop by his office. When he said as much, Raido chuckled. "She's actually here to see Yamato." The man turned toward the Anbu with an apologetic shrug.

The words deepened Kakashi's frown. His gaze wandered to Tenzo's face, and the Anbu shrugged. If Kakashi hadn't known better, he would have thought that the color in Tenzo's cheeks was a blush. But, that didn't make sense. Sakura ducked into the office under Raido's arm, face flushed with annoyance. Kakashi wisely didn't say anything. The medic's pink hair was pulled into a bun, loose tendrils falling around her face. Sakura had clearly come straight from the hospital, a fact made evident by the white coat she wore over her civilian clothing.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura bowed to Kakashi, then turned toward Tenzo. "Yamato, you didn't check in after your mission. If you're injured, you have to be examined for medical clearance before returning to duty."

Tenzo started to say something, but Sakura spoke over him. "I'm shocked that Anko would come in, and you wouldn't. She said that you took at least two wounds."

Kakashi ignored the pleading look in Tenzo's brown eyes. He wasn't about to step between Sakura and her quarry when it came to medical treatment. Kakashi had been on the receiving end of that particular after mission lecture more than once, though those were few and far between these days. He'd never known Tenzo to be one to avoid the hospital. In fact, he always followed regulation to the letter. _Interesting_ , Kakashi thought, watching the pair with more than a little amusement.

Sakura crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "If you're done with your mission report, we can do your exam now." Her tone made it clear that she planned to escort Tenzo to the hospital so he couldn't try to skip out a second time.

Tenzo cut his eyes toward Kakashi, but the silver-haired man shook his head. "Don't look at me. You can't be cleared without her approval, _Yamato_." Kakashi's voice curled playfully around the code name that Tenzo answered to now. The man's mouth tightened before he turned back to Sakura.

"Fine," the ANBU huffed. "Let's get this over with."

Tenzo glared at Kakashi, and Sakura shot a triumphant look over her shoulder before following him out of the office.

* * *

"No way, absolutely not," Setsumi snarled, feeling dirty by just looking around the two-room apartment. Yellow water stains ran down one wall in the small kitchen, and there were enough layers of grime on the windows to give the room a permanently dingy appearance. A single, large bed had been pushed into the corner, mattress sagging in the middle. Mildew permeated the air.

Genma made a sound of frustration and raked long fingers through his brown hair. Since they'd crossed the border into the Land of Water, both Setsumi and Genma had removed anything that marked them as Leaf Shinobi. The man's mop of unruly, caramel hair had surprised Setsumi. For some reason, she'd imagined that Genma's hair would be thin and wispy, but it was thicker than she thought. He'd completed the same action so many times today that it looked disheveled. "You're going to have to lower your standards," he complained, glancing around the room. "I've stayed in much worse places than this."

"You need to raise yours," Setsumi shot back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She wiped at the sheen of sweat on her forehead. The sticky, humid air remained unbroken in this building, hanging heavy like a blanket. The pair had been looking for a room all day, and seemed destined to spend another night at the inn. A cockroach skittered across the floor as Setsumi stepped into the hall. "I'm not staying here, so unless you want to split up, we might as well go look at the next."

Snorting, Genma followed. "The next one sounded okay. It's near the beach, at least."

Setsumi scoffed as they stepped back onto the street. "Why? So you can stare at all the women?"

"So I can go running, actually. Sand is good for endurance." Genma delivered the line with complete sincerity, and Setsumi glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Even after two weeks together, she still hadn't figured him out. Sometimes, he came across as the careless playboy everyone knew him to be. Other times, _rarely_ , he'd say something to remind her that he was a shinobi and soldier as well. But, Genma always morphed back into the arrogant flirt that Setsumi expected.

By late afternoon, Setsumi and Genma had reached the last apartment on their short list of places that had rooms to let. A pleasant breeze rippled through the street around them, and the crashing of the sea was louder. Being closer to the beach might not be such a bad thing after all.

As they walked through the apartment building, Setsumi exhaled thankfully at the cooler air. The hardwood in the hallway while well-worn and scuffed from sandy feet, was clean and insect free. Paint had peeled away from the wall in a couple of places as well. The building was rundown but in decent repair, as if the landlord cared about her tenants.

Yuki, the tiny woman leading them down the hallway, seemed kind enough, but Setsumi knew that looks could be deceiving. Pausing outside of the rooms, the landlord slipped a key into the lock and pushed the door open. Setsumi held her breath as she stepped inside, hoping this apartment would prove better than the others.

The main room was small, consisting of both the kitchen and living area. Both were cleanly swept and neat, though certainly not as nice as Setsumi's apartment back in Konoha. A couch nestled in one corner beneath a window that opened toward the sea, and a bookcase with a handful of dusty volumes sat next to it. The table and chairs were plain, but in good repair. An equally small bathroom was positioned off the side of the living room, but it looked large enough for their needs. Best of all, Setsumi didn't see any roaches.

The bedroom, however, presented a problem. Like most of the apartments they'd looked at, it contained a dresser, nightstand, and a single bed. Setsumi opened her mouth to explain that the room wouldn't work, but Genma stopped her by sliding an arm around her waist and pulling the woman into his chest. Too stunned to argue, Setsumi glanced up at him.

"It's perfect isn't it, love?" Genma managed to muffle his grunt when Setsumi's elbow connected with his stomach, but he didn't loosen his grip. "We'll take it."

Genma turned away, keeping an arm around her shoulders. Sensing that the man wasn't just trying to make her want to stab him, Setsumi followed his lead by curling a hand around Genma's waist. He shifted in surprise, leaning toward her. "It's exactly what we've been looking for," she lied. The sugary sweetness in her tone nearly gagged the woman.

Their new landlord nodded, smiling. "Excellent. I was hoping to get a lovely young couple like yourselves. I try to have a safe place for families here." Yuki eyed them, clearly trying to figure out how soon they would be starting said family. "I don't want my tenants to get mixed up in any of that shinobi nonsense."

"There won't be any of that with us, will there darling?" Genma cooed, stopping just short of kissing Setsumi's forehead when she shot him a murderous glare. "We've heard that there've been some, what was it that boy told us? Robberies and muggings, maybe even murders on the other side of town?"

Setsumi was impressed by Genma's acting ability. His hand tightened around her protectively when he mentioned the rumors. Determined to keep up their appearance, and not be outdone by Genma, Setsumi rested her cheek on his chest. She brushed the man's lower back with one hand, surprised at how easily he slipped into the role of worried, civilian husband.

Yuki's frown deepened, wrinkling her sun-darkened face. "You won't need to worry about that here. Come on, let's go back downstairs and get everything finalized."

* * *

"I cannot believe that you paid that much for this place," Setsumi complained before the door fully closed behind Genma. "Or that you took it. There's one bed. _One_. If you think I'm sleeping with you, you are sadly mistaken." She folding her arms over her chest in defiance.

"We can take turns," Genma suggested, dropping his bag onto the floor. He crossed the room to open the window, and the heat immediately dissipated. A salty, clean breeze washed through the space. He turned back to Setsumi with a cheeky grin. "Or, we can share the bed. I can keep my hands to myself if you can."

A sharp jab between Genma's ribs from two of Setsumi's fingers wiped the smirk from his face. "I don't make any promises," she grumbled. "Though, I doubt you'd enjoy my hands on you."

Genma grunted and turned away. Moving back toward the kitchen area, he crouched and began to dig through the bag on the ground. "There's nothing wrong with this place. It's a great location, and the price was more than fair. Besides, this puts us closer to our target."

Setsumi glared at Genma before deciding to help him unpack their gear. In a matter of minutes, radios, earpieces, and various other surveillance equipment covered their small table. Pushing items out of the way, Setsumi picked up one of the earbuds and turned it over in her hand. Since most of her missions were solo, she'd never used one. She was surprised at how well it fit inside her ear until horrible static reverberated through her head. Jerking the piece out, she threw it back on the table and frowned at Genma, who had chosen that exact moment to check the radio. The man's grin only made her more annoyed.

"Stop goofing off." Setsumi dragged one of the notebooks closer. "What's our plan?"

"Oh no," Genma shook his head as he took a seat. Resting his heels on the table, the man tipped the chair backward, the picture of ease. "You wanted to be captain, remember? I don't have plans; I follow orders."

Setsumi snorted, doubting that Genma had ever followed an order a single day of his life. Tapping the pencil idly against her lower lip, she frowned at the blank page. They had gleaned decidedly few details over the past couple of weeks. So far, all that they really knew was that there was a potential threat to Konoha somewhere in this village, Arashi-gai. The only solid evidence they had was a name, Gouu, but Setsumi knew that was enough to get started.

"I thought we'd start by canvassing the city to see what we can find out about this Gouu. Bars, markets, people in the street, whomever we can get information from. Carefully, of course." Setsumi practically _felt_ Genma roll his eyes at her warning. "I think we should use code names while we're here."

"Nobody knows who we are," Genma said, running his fingers through his hair again. "I'm going to keep using my name, but you can do whatever you want."

Dropping the chair back to the floor, the man stood up. "We have a plan now. I'm going to go for a run before it gets dark. Do you want to come?"

Ignoring the smirk on the man's face, Setsumi scribbled down a few notes without answering. She wouldn't allow herself to sink to his level of juvenile humor. The idea of spending another hour with Genma that she didn't have to sounded like a special kind of torment. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Suit yourself," Genma shrugged and headed toward the door. He turned back with a grin. "Also, since I found this pace and got it for us, I'm taking the bed first."

Setsumi's notebook thudded against the door as Genma slipped into the hallway, his laughter fading with his footsteps.


	4. Why Roommates Suck

**Rating:** M (chapter is T)

 **Words:** 3,600

 **Pairing:** Genma/OC

 **Summary/Warnings:** Kakashi is oblivious, much teasing, Genma is either a really bad roommate or he likes making Setsumi miserable, fight scene (which I suck at lol)

 **Notes:** Thanks to Cinlat for helping make this chapter better, and I'm kind of tired of apologizing for how long updates take? If you follow me you know I have a new baby. Suffice it to say life is hard and I've been interrupted probably 75 times while working on this?

* * *

 _Mission Report - One Month_

 _Continuing to lay groundwork. Update soon - S_

Kakashi eyed the scrap of paper with a raised brow, then incinerated it with a fire jutsu. Not that he needed to worry about any sensitive information being leaked given the scant report. It could be months before Setsumi and Genma got a decent lead on their target, but Kakashi had known that from the beginning. Hopefully, for their sakes, it would be sooner, rather than later.

Brushing the ash from his fingers, Kakashi glanced at the mess of paperwork on his desk. Dusk had fallen over the village, but he could work for another six hours and still not be caught up with everything that needed doing. Exhaling in frustration, he flicked on the lamp and picked up the next report: a list of low grade missions that had been completed in the past month.

Four pages into the mind-numbing details, a knock disrupted the silence. Kakashi frowned at the clock, then at the door. Someone seeking him out at the office this late in the evening was unusual. "Come in," he called.

Familiar pink hair peeked around the edge of the door, followed by the rest of Sakura, holding a nondescript bag in her hands. Immediately, the aroma of food filled the room. "You're working late again," she accused with a smile. "I sent Raido home; I'll save you from any assassins that show up."

Kakashi chuckled. "You, and the Anbu who is undoubtedly hiding in the shadows somewhere nearby in case I've forgotten how to protect myself?"

"Have you?" Sakura teased, pushing a stack of reports out of the way so that she could put the bag on Kakashi's desk. He watched her, amused at the level of comfort she showed in the Hokage's office.

Instead of rising to the bait, Kakashi tipped his chair back and met Sakura's gaze. "What's all this, then?"

"Dinner," Sakura answered with a shrug. "I'm hungry, and you should be, so I brought something to eat." She pulled out cartons and chopsticks, then passed them to Kakashi as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"So, what? You decided to take pity on an old man because he's working late?" Kakashi laughed, accepting the proffered food after laying his report aside.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's not pity, and you're not old." She moved across the room to take a seat on his couch, tucking her legs beneath her. "Besides, everyone else was busy," she mumbled with a shrug.

"Glad to know that I'm a last resort," Kakashi snorted, opening his box to the warm aroma of meat and rice.

Grinning, Sakura lowered her chopsticks. "Well, I was planning to go out with Ino, but Sai asked her to dinner, so-"

"Sai asked her to dinner," Kakashi repeated, brow furrowing in confusion. He didn't know which was more surprising: that Sai would find the tact to ask someone to dinner, or that Ino would accept him. Those two were as different as people could be. Then again, Kakashi was hardly an authority on such matters. He'd never given much thought to romantic relationships. Team dynamics were complicated enough.

Laughter filled the air. "I swear, for such a good shinobi, you're terrible when it comes to gossip. They've been dating for two months."

Kakashi frowned and tried to remember if he'd heard anything to that effect. If he had, he couldn't recall. Shaking his head, the man narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess, you came to tell me that you're dating Naruto?"

"Only for six months now," Sakura answered while rolling her eyes. Kakashi's mouth fell open enough to be obvious beneath his mask. He stumbled through a congratulations that he didn't quite feel, and Sakura burst out laughing again. "Naruto would be dating Hinata if he wasn't such an idiot. She's crazy about him, and I think he feels the same, but he doesn't know what to do about it."

Kakashi exhaled in relief, having to be a mediator between Sakura and Naruto would be a nightmare. It had been easier with Sasuke. Whatever romantic notions Sakura fekt for the Uchiha had ended with the war. Sasuke had put her under a genjutsu, ostensibly to keep her from interfering with the fight between he and Naruto. Even so, the memory of her lying on the ground, twitching through the nightmare of being killed over and over again, made it easy for Kakashi to know who he sided with.

Pushing the thought away, Kakashi took a bite of food and savored the spicy warmth. "So, if that isn't the reason that you're here, what is?"

"I just wanted someone to talk to after my shift," Sakura admitted with a shrug. "You wouldn't believe the patient that I had earlier. He said the wounds came from jutsu research, but I'm not sure I believe him."

Sakura launched into a story of scratches and old scars that left Kakashi laughing despite himself, and grateful that he wasn't a medical nin. The food grew cold, and the darkness closed tighter around them as time slipped by unnoticed.

* * *

"If I find your underwear hanging over the shower curtain one more time, I'm going to throw it out the window," Setsumi snipped, holding the offending garment between pinched fingers while her nose scrunched with disgust. Boxers, of course they would be boxers. She didn't know why that annoyed her so much, but it did.

Genma laughed from the couch where he lounged, sleeveless shirt showing sweat dappled skin. Brown hair hung damply against his shoulders, mussed from sleep and heat. Genma ranked his fingers through the strands just in time for the boxers to hit him square in the face. "Oh come on, how else am I going to do my laundry?"

"Like a normal person," Setsumi snarled. "At the laundromat, not the bathroom sink."

Still chuckling, Genma tossed the boxers onto the cushion beside him and sat up, bare feet thumping to the floor. "You should get out more," he suggested. "Find a guy, get laid, enjoy your time away from Konoha."

Setsumi sputtered under her breath, a dozen responses on the tip of her tongue fighting to escape. "This isn't a vacation," she finally managed, anger burning her cheeks.

"It isn't a punishment either," Genma countered, glancing up at the clock. "Since you're done with the bathroom, I'm going to shower. I have to go out again tonight."

"I wasn't-" Setsumi realized that Genma had already moved past her and shut the door behind him. There was no point in arguing; the man would just give Setsumi a cheeky grin and say that she was welcome to join if she wanted to.

After a month together, Setsumi could read Genma like a book, whether she wanted to or not. She had hoped that they would have some solid information by now, but their target proved more elusive than she'd imagined.

Crossing the room to the couch that Genma had vacated, Setsumi pulled her notebook off of the table and leafed through it. She'd been systematically visiting marketplaces in the village, trying to find a lead. As a woman, shopping allowed her to fit into the civilian population and make connections naturally. Genma sought out the seedier places, a task that Setsumi was happy to leave him to. Bars were more his scene than hers, anyway.

Taking out a pencil, Setsumi carefully wrote down her progress from today. The few sentences didn't reflect the amount of work that she'd poured into this mission over the past month. So far, only a fruit vendor held any promise for useful information. The woman had shown interest when Setsumi lamented the power that the shinobi nations had amassed. The expression had been subtle, a slight frown that creased the vendor's brow and the skin around her eyes. The look had disappeared almost instantly, but it was enough for Setsumi. Over the past two weeks, she'd begun developing the friendship. It could be additional weeks before the work gleaned anything useful, however.

Sighing, Setsumi flipped her notebook closed and leaned her head against the thread-worn cushions. The stifling air inside the room made her want to take a nap rather than work on her ponderings. A cold shower had been her plan, but Genma ruined that by taking over the bathroom. The logical part of Setsumi's mind suggested that it made sense because he would be spending the evening looking for his own leads, but she ignored that whisper. She was allowed to be indignant about nearly everything the man did, especially since it all seemed tailored to annoy her.

To harden her anger, Setsumi glared around the messy apartment. After only a short time of living there, it looked like the pair had been renting the space for the better part of a year. Clutter crowded nearly every surface, from the table to the kitchen counters. It even clung to the corners of the room like a film that couldn't be washed away.

Taking a deep breath, Setsumi let it out slowly. She preferred things a certain way, and it went deeper than not having underwear drying in the bathroom. She liked her dishes washed right after a meal and put away. The bed should be folded neatly after sleeping, papers placed in organized stacks on the desk, and clothes held in drawers rather than over the backs of chairs. Until she'd met Genma, Setsumi hadn't realized that such things weren't common sense.

The annoyances underscored the pair's differences. Cartons of takeout food rested on the table, remnants of Genma's lunch because he'd been too lazy to make anything despite the wealth of ingredients Setsum had purchased. Standing up, the woman padded over and nudged the half eaten garbage out of the way so that she could start making her dinner. For the first two days, she'd picked up after Genma, expecting him to catch on and start cleaning up after himself. Instead, he'd gotten even messier. Setsumi assumed that if she left the mess out long enough, Genma would pick it up on his own. So far, her plan hadn't worked.

Chopping up the vegetables only took a few minutes. Add a little oil into the pan, and within a few minutes, dinner was ready. Setsumi didn't need a lot of food since she wasn't burning a tremendous amount of energy by walking around the village. She had just dumped the contents of the pan into a bowl and reached for a pair of the disposable chopsticks when she heard Genma. "So, have you found out anything useful yet?"

"I've made a start," Setsumi responded, wondering how he'd managed to shower and change so quickly. She got her answer when she turned toward the sound. Genma stood in the bathroom doorway, the towel wrapped around his waist highlighting the total lack of clothing elsewhere. Belatedly, the movement of Genma's hands drying his hair drew Setsumi's attention. "I-where are your clothes?"

Genma chuckled. "Hanging over the sink to dry." The shinobi effortlessly ducked beneath the chopsticks that Setsumi hurled at his head. "You know, it's not good mission etiquette to throw things at your partner. I'm going to have to make a note of that in my final report."

When Setsumi growled low in her throat, a sound that had become alarmingly commonplace, Genma held up his hands to feign innocence. "You don't have to take everything so seriously. What have you found?"

Completely unconcerned with his state of undress, Genma crossed the apartment to poke at the notebook that Setsumi had been writing in earlier. Flushing in annoyance, she snatched it out of his hands. "Little enough, but I have some leads," she shot back.

"Like what?" Genma asked, scooping up the takeout from lunch. Setsumi absolutely did not watch the smooth stretch of muscle across his shoulder as he reached for another set of chopsticks. He turned back toward her, genuine curiosity on his face.

Setsumi shook her head, annoyance at herself for even noticing his physique. "I'm not having this conversation until you put some clothes on. Have some dignity, we're on a mission." She had a feeling that she was going to get tired of repeating those words over the next few months.

Rolling his eyes, Genma carried the box of takeout to the bedroom. The man compromised marginally by returning in a pair of pants rather than a towel. Setsumi opened her mouth to lobby for more clothing, then gave it up as close enough. She was going to have to lower her standards when it came to conduct from her partner.

"A woman in the market exhibited signs of unrest when I mentioned the shinobi power imbalance," Setsumi began. "She avoided the topic after that, but I know there's something there."

"Riveting," Genma mocked, digging through the box of food in his hands. "Let me know how that turns out."

Setsumi huffed. "Do you have anything better?"

Genma grinned like a cat who'd managed to catch a bird without getting a single peck for its efforts. "Maybe." The man stretched and tossed the takeout toward the bin as he glanced over at the window. Ruddy sunlight indicated that the day was drawing to a close. "But, I'm going to be late, so you'll just have to wonder."

"You aren't even dressed yet," Setsumi argued. "We're supposed to be a team."

A mumbled response came from the other room, pulling Setsumi to her feet. Sharing information was important. If Genma thought she was going to put up with only having half of the intel about this mission when she was acting as captain he had-Setsumi's thoughts slid to a halt as she stepped in the bedroom. Genma had changed into a black shirt that stretched across his muscles like second skin. He paused in the motion of tucking the garment into his pants. A stylized swirl of red and black spanned his left hip, a scar bisecting the tattoo.

"You're Anbu?" Setsumi asked incredulously.

The lazy smile that permanently curved Genma's lips lifted slightly as he tugged another shirt over the sleeveless one. "What I am, is late." He tucked several senbon into a leather strap on his back that Setsumi hadn't noticed before. Two more slipped beneath the leg of his pants, and another three across his forearm. A katana slanted across Genma's back, grip peeking above his left shoulder.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Setsumi crossed her arms, eyes skimming over Genma's outfit several times before coming back to his face. "We aren't supposed to be doing-whatever it is you plan on doing with that many weapons."

"I'm doing my job," Genma responded, then pushed past Setsumi toward the door. "Don't wait up."

* * *

"I didn't expect you to show." The voice rang through the semi-darkness, as if the speaker had materialized from thin air. At least, it would have, if Genma hadn't noticed the thug as soon as he stepped into the side street. "Little fellas like you aren't often up to the challenge."

A slow smile curled across Genma's lips. "I can hold my own, don't worry about that." He didn't turn toward the shadows where the man hulked, corded muscles standing out on the arms folded over his chest. Instead, Genma stared straight ahead at the other forms that were detaching themselves from the scattered darkness. Five of them, bulky and vicious looking, scars crisscrossing their bodies.

"We'll see about that," sneered the smallest man. He outweighed Genma by at least thirty pounds and had a cruel glint in his dark eyes.

Genma lifted his shoulders in a noncommittal shrug. He had expected there to be questions about his skills, but he needed to be careful not to overplay his strengths. The senbon that he'd secreted on his person would remain there unless he was forced to fight for his life, a last resort.

"Kiro will put you through your paces," answered the voice from the shadows. "We only accept the best in our ranks. I'm sure you understand."

The implication hung heavily in the air that if Genma wasn't up to the task, he wouldn't leave the alleyway alive. Excitement vibrated through his veins. For over a month, he'd been on this mission with no test of his skills or strength. Now, the opportunity finally presented itself. Genma tightened his hand into a fist, then released the tension coiled there and turned toward the man who'd approached him.

"Hand to hand," Kiro announced, then launched himself forward with a vicious jab.

Genma's instincts told him to leap toward the wall, but he forced his feet to remain still. Kiro's hand glanced off his shoulder as Genma brought his own guard up. The other man's face twisted in mockery. "Not so good at the unexpected, are ya?"

Kakashi flashed through Genma's mind, that damnable eye smile he always wore when parroting the _expect the unexpected_ line. That type of mentality was practically fundamental to shinobi. It was also the reason that Genma allowed himself to be struck. Though they hadn't been able to gather much intel, both Setsumi and Genma knew that their mark had risen to power by exploiting the fear of shinobi after the last war. To prove that he had the skills of a ninja would have backfired immediately. Instead, Genma had to play this farce out.

Kiro danced in close, fists pummeling the forearms that Genma used to defend himself. While he wasn't a taijutsu expert, he _had_ spent years on a team with Gai. Some of the eccentric man's training had rubbed off. Genma moved easily through the steps, blocking just there, allowing a blow to land here. His opponent had to be low in the ranks, even the greenest genin could have schooled him. Half of Genma's struggle was making it look like the man actually challenged him.

While spinning away from a punch, fire roared across Genma's chest, followed closely by the sticky warmth of blood. Chuckles rose from the gathered onlookers as the shinobi landed, putting a hand to the gash across his ribs. Kiro pressed the attack a second time, blade in each hand. The weapons made the contest a modicum closer to fair, but the pair's skills were still worlds away.

"I thought this was hand to hand," Genma observed as he moved. Kiro snorted, slashing at the air where he'd been moments before.

Though the rules would have permitted it, Genma didn't reach for the katana slanting across his back, or the kunai in his weapon pouches. He increased his speed just enough to avoid being hit and threw a few punches so that it looked like he was trying. The shadows shifted to his right as the ring leader waved his hand in some type of signal.

A foot slammed into Genma's back, sending him sprawling forward as Kiro's fist sped toward his face. The only way to avoid being punched would have been to infuse chakra into his feet and spring into the air. Instead, he took the hit, feeling his jaw unhinge. He staggered two steps to the right and into the solid chest of a third fighter who immediately shoved him away.

Of the five men, only the leader remained out of the fray. The other four converged on Genma with swift punches and kicks that left his body aching. He let it drag on for several minutes, willing himself to ignore the flashes of pain in his ribs and chest. Then, when he knew they'd gotten sloppy with victory, he responded. Genma caught a kick aimed at his hip with one hand and pivoted to slam the flat of his palm into the man's chest. Even without chakra, it knocked the breath from his opponent's lungs.

Genma didn't have time to gloat. He ducked beneath another fist, then kicked the man's feet out from under him. The stranger hit the ground hard, thrown off balance by both Genma's kick, and his sudden show of skill. He planted one foot on the man's chest and kicked off, leaping away from Kiro's blade. Even as he turned, Genma captured the thug's wrist and squeezed a pressure point with his fingers, making Kiro cry out. The knife fell into the shinobi's waiting hand, and he clipped Kiro's temple with the hilt, dropping him to the ground.

Genma landed, blade tip pressed against the throat of his final opponent. The man's green eyes opened wide, fear bleeding into them as crimson trickled down his neck.

"Enough," the leader laughed, stepping into the moonlight. Genma flicked the blade toward the man, sinking it into the plaster of the building beside his head. He laughed again. "Aye, now you're just showing off."

The other men dragged themselves back to their feet as Genma met the leader's dark eyes. "Eiji," the man offered, holding out a hand. Genma shook it without speaking. "It seems you do have some skill about you, though it takes a little work to bring it out. Meet me back here tomorrow at the same time, and we'll talk about your duties."

Grinning, Genma spat out a mouthful of pink saliva. Though he'd be bruised and battered in the morning, and possibly need stitches, he'd gotten one step closer to assassinating their target.


End file.
